


so far to so close

by WisdomPearl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "i missed you " sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Masturbation, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, dildo, implied aftercare, minho's shirt, sex toy, slight punishment, thigh fucking, this was an impulse fic im sorry-, work is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Jisung had been holding in his horniness for three weeks, and he's finally had enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 241





	so far to so close

**Author's Note:**

> impulse fic- im sorry, it's not the best lol, I just really wanted to write something

Jisung was starving, in both ways that he would have thought of.

It was late, the crescent-moonlit sky shining through his window and greeting itself on the floor. Jisung ventured into the kitchen for a late night snack, something that would stave off the pain a bit.

Finding only raw things in the fridge, he decided to take the lazy route, sauntering over to the pantry. He swung the door open effortlessly, peering into the small space. He found nothing in the pantry, remembering that Minho had taken most of the snacks.

Admitting defeat in his search for nonexistent snacks in the pantry, he decided to try and sleep off the hunger, only to be aware of another hunger.

Putting it bluntly, he was sex-starved. They hadn’t fucked in over three weeks, and Jisung was on the brink of self-destruction. As bad as it sounded, Jisung couldn’t help but admit it as he pressed his legs together tightly. He gripped his hands tightly into a fist, the soft blanket woven through his fingers. His groin area burned and itched, but he tried hard to resist.

The pit of his stomach flowed with lava as he buried his face into his pillow. Well aware of how pitiful he looked under the blanket, he knew no one was here to watch him slowly descend into near madness. His breathing became ragged, and even though he noticed barely any change, it seemed so significant, significant enough for his mind to be focused on it.

His head was jumbled, Minho circulating through his head like a slideshow. It wasn’t really helping his case too much, his heat pressing against the fabric of his boxers in a desperate attempt to get free. Jisung strained and fought back the urge to free it.

In the heat of the moment, he had slapped his hand onto the nightstand (which hurt, since the bottom of his palm collided with the edge of the nightstand) and groped around for his phone. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, he sat up quickly, his vision clouded with a bright white. After the lights had faded, he readjusted his vision to find his phone, which had been pushed backwards on the surface.

He knew that calling the older male at this hour wouldn’t fare too well, but he was so desperate. Although Minho had called him quite regularly to check up on him, that was the extent of the conversations that ensued. And although he knew that his voice was sufficient enough to make him have to take a cold shower, it was just teetering on the edge of the cliff. It wasn’t enough for him to feel satisfied, no matter how bratty it sounded in his head.

He shakily unlocked his phone and pressed on the phone app. As his thumb hovered over the familiar number which was already imprinted in his head, he thought for a bit.

Done relaxing in the mattress, he sat up to open the nightstand drawer, fumbling around inside the forbidden space. It felt dirty, but Jisung couldn’t care less. He was alone in the apartment, and as long as he kept quiet, the neighbors wouldn’t be too disturbed.

Jisung grabbed the smooth bottle of lube (it was occasional that he held it since Minho was the one to use it) and the sleek, black dildo that he had purchased secretly. He slipped off his boxers, hissing as his dick sprung up from its confinement and met the slightly cool air.

He slid his shirt off his body, throwing the grey fabric over to the side of the bed. Fully naked, he wandered over to the closet and poked around Minho’s bundles. He found it slightly amusing that the older still used bundles while Jisung had the entire closet. He could almost hear Minho tell him, “You can take the closet since you have more clothes than I do.”

Digging into one of the bundles, he fished out a thin, oversized t-shirt. It was a slightly dark grey, the shadows of the folds hiding in the darkness of the room. His vision had long adjusted to the darkness and Jisung could easily find the short sleeves to stick his arms through.

After the shirt settled down just below his ass, he spun around in it once, marveling at how much wind it picked underneath. It distracted him enough from his boner, but not enough for him to immediately crawl back to the bed.

Even though the shirt had been washed several times already, it still held the faint smell of Minho’s deodorant. It was a shirt that Minho often practiced in, occasionally wearing it around the house since it was comfortable. It was thin yet smooth and silky, the fabric hugging his body loosely and draping off his sides and flowing neatly onto the bed sheets as he laid down, grabbing his phone again.

This time, he pressed the contact number as he held the device to his ear as the phone rang.

Jisung’s hand wandered down to his aching dick as Minho’s voice crackled over the connection, “Hey baby, how’s it going? I just got to the parking lot. Did you eat yet? You better have eaten, I don’t wanna come back home to a bony, incuddle-able boyfriend!”

Jisung chuckled at Minho’s pouty tone, feeling slightly guilty that he was silently stroking his member slowly, letting the heat of his sweaty hands glide across it, “Yeah, I ate. And I’m doing pretty okay.” Minho hummed in approval.

Jisung rubbed the tip of his cock, biting back a moan, “Are you alone?”

“Yep! Any reason you called me?”

Ah, the sweet, soft tone he used, it did numbers on Jisung’s horniness. As much as he hated the thought of him jacking off to Minho’s voice, he figured that he’d already gone too far down the rabbit hole, “Just feeling lonely, wanted to hear your voice.”

Jisung had brushed the tip of his thumb a little too roughly, releasing a tiny moan from his lips. The filthy sound had wafted from his tongue and through the mic of the phone. Noticing the silent buzz from the speaker of the phone, Jisung bit the inside of his bottom lip in anticipation.

Minho’s voice swept through the mic like a wave, “Are you jerking off?”

Ah, how direct. Jisung bit harder onto his lip, “Yeah.” A simple answer should suffice, not like he needed to say anymore. He was quite confident that Minho knew the situation already.

“...turn on the camera!”

This caught Jisung off guard, “Uh-no!”

They bantered back and forth, neither budging an inch. Jisung nearly forgot his boner (he would’ve forgotten, had it not been the topic of their banters), hearing a defeated sigh from the other side of the phone, “Ah, you’re just too cute.”

Jisung didn’t have a readied response, only listening to what Minho said next, “Can you at least tell me how you’re touching yourself?”

“Ah jeez,” Jisung groaned as he stroked the tip of his dick with his thumb again, “It feels dirty when you say that.”

“Considering the situation you’re in, the line between clean and dirty grows fader and fader.”

Jisung licked his dry lips, “I’m...rubbing the tip of my cock.”

Jisung could hear Minho’s groan, “Ah damn, if only you’d turn the camera on. Ah, but I won’t force you. The very thought of you masturbating to me has got me hard anyway.”

Jisung’s face flared up in a bright red, his lip trembling as he slowly grew closer and closer, “Minho, you’re supposed to be driving now, aren’t you? I heard the car door.”

“I can drive with a boner.” His voice darkened a bit, on the verge of a growl, “Besides, I have to punish you once I get home.”

Jisung blushed furiously, the hand holding his phone shaking, “For masturbating without you?”

“Exactly, kitten.” He hummed a bit, “So, what have you been doing while I was at work, hm?”

Jisung couldn’t bear to admit that he sorta liked this kind of Minho. It was a side of Minho that only he could see, the dominating and sexy type. Minho was a pro at making Jisung melt like jelly just by looking at him. As much as he refused the thought that he loved that side of Minho, his dick was saying otherwise.

“I’m pulling into the apartment parking lot. Lucky that I work close to where I live, hm? Now I can see your lovely little face quicker.”

Jisung whined, “I-I’m close…”

“No cumming, kitten.”

Those three words had brought more ecstasy to the pit of Jisung’s stomach. He contemplated cumming, just to see how the older would react. But then he threw away the thought: he had the urge to keep it in, to edge himself. Pleasure and the urge to resist nature coursed through his bloodstreams as he bit back a moan.

He back arched upwards toward the ceiling, his lower back rising from the surface of the bed. He still gripped his phone tightly despite it being silent. He was so far deep in the rabbit hole that he could barely hear the front door open, followed by footsteps.

“Ah kitten, you didn’t even close the bedroom door. And I hung up the phone a while ago, didn’t you hear the ring?”

Jisung lowered the phone over to the side of the bed, his hand motions stopping. He didn’t know why he was still stroking his cock and edging himself. It wasn’t like Minho told him to keep stroking it: he just did it out of his own volition.

Oh well, it was worth seeing Minho’s face past his own tears.

“I guess it makes sense, you were probably really horny and couldn’t wait, hm?”

Jisung’s breathing slowed down as he attempted to stabilize himself, “M-Minho…”

Minho started to loosen his tie after dropping his belt to the carpeted floor, “I’m coming, be patient.” His tie dropped to the floor in a streaming ribbon of red as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jisung was close. Oh, so very close. And seeing Minho crawl over him with that sculpted body didn’t do much to help his situation.

“Your face is such a pretty color, Sungie. Such a lovely shade of red.” Minho lowered his body onto Jisung, his clothed dick rubbing against his thigh.

Jisung liked his warmth. He was always so warm, heat radiating off him like a sun. He felt him breathe on his neck, sending chills up his spine.

Minho rubbed his lips against the side of Jisung’s neck before biting into the flesh. Jisung hissed in surprise, the pain flowing from the area as Minho sucked on it, “H-Hey… that’s an obvious place…”

Minho didn’t seem to listen to him. Alright, he figured that this was his punishment.

Minho’s arms pinned down Jisung as he lifted the gray shirt and traveled his way down the younger’s chest, licking a stripe up his chest. Jisung had wave after wave of pleasure rippling throughout his body, whining softly under the older’s grasp.

Minho’s hand traveled down to Jisung’s wrists, pinning it down into the mattress. He eyed Jisung’s erection and purposefully avoided it, traveling further down his body. Jisung grunted in frustration before Minho had shushed with him with his gaze.

Jisung couldn’t believe him. He was already so painfully hard from holding it in, and he wouldn’t let him come! The thoughts were soon clouded once he felt Minho press the flat of his tongue onto his hole, “Agh!-”

“Shush kitten, the neighbors will hear. Or maybe,” Minho took hold on Jisung’s thigh, hovering it in the air, “Maybe you want them to hear? Hear who’s wrecking you?”

Jisung took his freed hands and placed them over his mouth, biting on the index finger of his right finger and using the left hand to cover it. Minho used his hands to grip on Jisung’s inner thigh as he kept teasing at the ring of muscle.

Multiple times, Minho had hinted at sticking his tongue through, but also pulled away, much to Jisung’s disappointment. The nerve he had! But Jisung hadn’t felt more aroused before and decided to le tMinho take the reins. Not like he really had much of a choice anyway, what with how ruthless Minho was.

He uncovered his mouth, “Don’t tell me you were serious about punishing me for masturbating without you!”

“Did I ever say otherwise?” Minho mumbled, continuing to lick at the area.

“You were the one who wanted me to describe how I was touching myself!”

“You called me while masturbating!”

Jisung moaned in defeat. He wanted to come so badly. So, so badly, but he resisted, even though it was slowly getting harder and harder to resist.

Minho finally pulled away, shifting his weight back up to his knees as he slowly lowered Jisung’s thighs. Jisung could only breathe deeply when Minho crawled over him to reach for the dildo and lube.

“Minho- what are you-”

“It’s dry. You haven’t used it.” He seemed to sigh in relief, “I guess that’s a good thing. I would’ve been terribly jealous if you had used it.”

Minho looked at Jisung as he rested between Jisung’s legs, “But you were going to use this if I hadn’t come back when I did, weren’t you?”

“I…”

He was busted, “Of course I was! You blue-balled me for almost a month, what was I going to do?! You were busy with work, and you always slept in the living room or at work. I didn’t want to disturb you just because I wanted dick!”

Minho’s eyes seemed to darken, “Kitten, if you wanted me that badly, you should’ve just woken me up. And don’t worry about me being tired: fucking you gives me all the energy I need to power through the day, no, the week.”

Jisung looked to the side in shame, “I-I couldn’t bring myself to do that.”

Minho popped open the lube cap, “That’s right, you’ve always been the more passive person. But, it’s been three weeks, hm? I wonder if you’ve stretched yourself before.”

“I...haven’t.”

Minho clapped once, the bottle of lube still in his hand, “Great! I’ll teach you.”

Huh- what?

Minho grabbed Jisung’s dominant hand and yanked it towards him, forcing Jisung into a sitting position. He took the opened bottle of lube and poured a considerable amount over Jisung’s fingers, “Wh-”

Without a word, Minho guided Jisung hand down to his ass and let go once he lightly pressed the hole, “Finger yourself.”

Jisung’s protests were on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them down. He figured that he wouldn't be able to talk Minho out of it, given that the tone he used was rather unmoving.

He knew that he was going to do this at one point if Minho hadn’t returned home yet. After all, he wasn’t planning to just stick the dildo in without prep. But as he pushed the first finger in, he wondered why it felt so unfamiliar, “Hgn…”

Minho had just stared at Jisung as if he were grading his performance. Jisung bit the inside of his cheek and pushed the whole length of the finger down, followed by the second finger. His body must’ve already gotten used to it, considering that he was already ready to add the third finger.

“How beautiful. It’s like you’re used to having a dick in you.”

Jisung ignored his statement and whined as he started to scissor in and out. The familiar sensation had washed over him in nostalgia as the motions got wider and wider. His erection had started to hurt more and he started using his forearm to rub it slightly, just enough to release some of the pleasure.

After a couple more minutes, Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist and slowly pulled it out, the lube dripping from his fingertips. Jisung noticed that he still had his pants on and then eyed the dildo. Was he going to use that instead?

Jisung wasn’t surprised though as he lay back down on the bed, watching Minho slide a condom over the shaft and pour more lube onto the tip of the dildo, letting the fluid flow down the shaft like lava. Jisung whined pitifully as Minho pressed the tip against the hole, “Do you think you deserve this?”

Jisung nodded slightly, prompting a smile from Minho, “But you had tried to masturbate alone here. In my shirt, no less.”

“Please-” Jisung covered his mouth again, trying to force down the moan as Minho pushed in the tip of the smooth, phallic object.

“What? Scared the neighbors will hear?” Minho walked over to Jisung’s right side on his knees, leaning down to dip his ear towards Jisung’s face, “Come on, moan for me darling.”

As if on cue, Jisung released his hands, letting them drop down beside his head as he released a tiny whimper. Minho smiled sweetly, placing a kiss on Jisung’s eyelid, “Cute.”

Jisung frowned slightly, “That mouth was on my asshole, you asshole.”

“Oh,” Minho pushed in the dildo to the halfway point, inducing a groan from the younger, “Apologies, I’ll clean you up and brush my teeth afterwards.”

The older leaned down next to Jisung’s ear as he pushed in a little more of the dildo and whispered hoarsely, “But right now, I wanna make a huge mess out of you.”

Minho pushed down another inch of the dildo, relishing the symphony of sounds that erupted from his lips. Minho lifted up the edge of the grey shirt, motioning for Jisung to hold it with his teeth. Jisung hesitated for a bit before taking the fabric in between his teeth.

As predicted, Minho started to pinch Jisung’s right bud, pulling it upwards to induce another tiny whimper. Minho smiled at the sound, watching Jisung unravel in his hands.

Tears started to prick at Jisung’s eyes as Minho thrust the dildo in and out, getting faster with every round. Despite Minho wanting to hear more sounds, Jisung bit back the louder ones, muffling them softly with his sheer willpower.

“M-Minho…let me come, please...I don’t think I can handle it anymore, agh-!”

Minho thrust the dildo further in, much to Jisung’s surprise and shock. Minho smiled toothily, “Alright, kitten. You can come.”

Immediately following the statement, Jisung released with an elongated cry of relief, white ropes releasing over his torso, spilling onto the shirt and soaking in. His tears streamed down the side of his face as he clenched his eyes in response to the orgasm.

Minho found this sight to be a treat, something that he had missed for so long. As he pulled out the dildo and stripped the condom off, placing the dildo to the side, he noticed the tent in his pants. Jisung noticed it as well, a look of concern on his face, “I-”

“It’s okay. It’s been a while, your ass prolly hurts.”

Jisung pouted, “No it’s not! You go on and on about me masturbating, but then you go and masturbate yourself! I’m a man, I can take it!”

Minho smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone, “A very cute man, at that. And let’s compromise. All you have to do is press your thighs together, okay?”

Jisung blushed again, the bubble of pleasure in the pit of his stomach growing as he watched Minho throw his pants onto the carpeted floor, “Al-Alright…”

After stripping himself from the fabric confines and exposing his cock, he crawled over to Jisung’s legs, grabbing his ankles and raising them. He hummed in approval when Jisung pressed his legs together, “Good kitty.”

Jisung whined, wanting to feel the pleasure that Minho teased over and over again. He felt Minho’s heat press up against the crook between his thighs, right above his own dick. Jisung was still trying to recover from the first orgasm, whining as Minho pushed in halfway. His shaft rubbed against Jisung’s, an extra bout of sensation rippling through him as he moaned into his fist.

Minho pushed in more, grunting Jisung’s name as he slowly started to thrust. Jisung’s high had started up again, with newer feelings, and his stomach was practically on fire. Nevertheless, he managed to bite down his moans, not wanting to disturb the neighbors at such a late hour.

“You feel so good...Sungie.”

Jisung whined in response as Minho’s dick grazed his own erection. He had gotten hard again, but this time, it was a lot easier to resist the urge to come. This was much easier to withstand compared to earlier.

The room smelled of sex and sweat, muffled moans and the sounds of skin filling the heated room. But they were in the zone, not caring about anything other than each other. They were in the whirlpool of ecstasy and pleasure and they hadn’t minded it one bit.

Jisung noticed Minho had slowed down considerably, knowing that he was getting close, “What a coincidence, I’m close as well.”

Minho only gripped Jisung’s ankles tighter as he slowed to a halt, releasing one last groan before Jisung’s torso was covered in more cum.

Minho released Jisung’s ankles, letting his legs fall to either side of the younger as Minho relished the sight.

Jisung’s face was dotted with beads of sweat and cum, his tears and drool streaming to the side of his face and pooling into his silky hair and bedsheets. The hickey from earlier had faded slightly, but was still prominent upon his milky skin. The grey shirt had been dropped from the younger’s teeth, but was still lifted above his chest. Minho loved the color of his nipples, a lovely brown-pink that contrasted his skin. His torso was covered with streaks of his and Minho’s release, little distributaries of cum sliding to the side. Jisung’s hole was still twitching slightly, noticeably stretched.

Minho smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead, “Let’s get you cleaned up now, hm?”

Jisung nodded as he watched Minho leave to draw a bath. After about five minutes, the older returned to the bedroom, grinning at Jisung, “Let’s give you a bath.”

Jisung nodded as Minho circled an arm under his knees and hooked the other arm around Jisung’s shoulders. He slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, grinning widely, “Hm, this is a first.”

“What?”

“First time you ever actually let me carry you princess style.”

Jisung pouted again, “Just this once! It’s been a long time, so my ass kind of hurts.”

A slight smile was painted onto Minho’s face, “I’m sorry.”

Jisung used a hand to pinch Minho’s cheek, “Stop apologizing, at least you had sex with me, hm?”

Minho nodded as he turned on the light, helping Jisung peel off the shirt and placing it to the side to handwash later. Afterwards, he lightly placed Jisung into the bathtub, letting him relax his joints as he settled into the warm water, “You gonna join me?”


End file.
